Prepared
by Freakin'GreekGeek
Summary: The couple we all know and love is about to experience the biggest adventure ever. Parenthood. With the help of friends Annabeth and Percy prepare for their first child. Will there be more? Perhaps. CC ONLY! R&R.
1. A Baby and A Grin

**Good evening my lovely readers, although my cousin and I are sharing this account, the three current stories will only be written by yours truly. I am remaking this entire story, so some of the plot and characters may be a bit different. If confused pm me, and I will help you best as I can. As always I'm open to any suggestions you readers/followers may have and feel free to share them. Please no flames, only cc. Thank you**

**-Jen**

"Perceus Jackson," Annabeth shouted, searching through our apartment for me.

I was hiding under the coffee table my eyes wide with fear. I had eaten all of Annabeth's blue tortilla chips that she ate routinely while making blueprints and to say she was mad would be an understatement. It was the weekend and I didn't have work, so I eat more than usual and the chips had to face my wrath. Her cute face popped down to where my face was and she let out a playful growl. I backed out from under it, and ran away from her as fast as I possibly could, though my long legs and clumsiness may have gotten in the way. I fell forward and let out a soft grunt as I landed roughly on my chest. I then felt Annabeth jump on my back and I stood up quickly and flopped on the couch, face first. I heard Annabeth's beautiful laugh, and I turned over. I kissed her nose lightly, and her anger melted away.

"I'm going to punish you," She mumbled softly, her cheek resting on my chest.

"You know you won't," I mutter in her ear, my lips brushing softly against it.

We lied there for quite some time, the sun slowly sinking below the horizon. I finally sat up, Annabeth asleep on my chest, and I carried her bridal style to our bedroom. I set her down onto the grey, fluffy comforter and I changed into pajama pants and took my shirt off. I shook Annabeth, encouraging her to change, and she did. I climbed into bed, listening to the sounds of running water in the bathroom as Annabeth brushed her teeth. She soon walked back in and I sat up, leaning back against the headboard. I opened up my arms and she crawled into them. I knew she hadn't been feeling very well, and she had been working overtime. I pressed my lips to her forehead and she closed her eyes, pressing her hands to my chest.

"Are you okay?" I ask resting my cheek against her forehead.

"No I'm not Seaw-" She started and then ripped herself out of my arms running to the bathroom. I heard her start to throw up.

I got up worriedly, hurrying to the bathroom. I pulled her hair out of her face, rubbing her back. She finished vomiting and pulled away from the toilet, coughing a bit. She stood and washed her mouth out with water. She looked at me, her fingers clutching the sink, her knuckles white.

"Uh. . ." I say, scratching the back of my neck.

I hold my arms out again and she falls into them. I rest my cheek on the top of her head, my eyes closed.

"Feel any better?" I ask, and she shakes her head. I sigh softly and carry her back to the bed. "Maybe sleep will help."

She curls up under the blankets and rests her cheek against the pillow. I climb in on the other side and pull her close to me chest. She rests her head in the crook of my neck, her hands are balled up on my chest, and her legs are bent slightly and one lies over mine. I wrap my arms tighter around her thin, curved waist and breathed deeply, feeling sleep take me over. I was soon sleeping and snoring a bit louder than usual.

(Annabeth's p.o.v.)

I listened to Percy's snoring and untangled myself from him. I stood and walked down the stairs, the cool air making goosebumps on my arms and legs. I walked into the kitchen and made some tea, sitting on the couch my legs crossed. I sipped the tea, eyes drooping a bit. The tea kept me awake and I looked around. I shook my head a bit when I heard a knocking on the apartment door. I looked at the clock.

"Who would be here at 11:39?" I grumbled under my breath, getting up and making my way to the door. I opened it and was tackled my some unknown figure. I then saw electric blue eyes and black spiky hair. I smiled, my eyes widening. "Thalia!" I shouted, a bit loudly, and hugged her tightly.

"I was in town so I thought I'd stop by." Thalia smiled, helping me up off the ground. I heard a clatter from upstairs, and Percy stumbled down.

"Monster?" He asked glancing around in his fighting stance. He then saw Thalia and dropped his stance, snorting. "Pretty close to one."

"I will pummel you," Thalia said raising her fist, and advancing forward.

"Now, now children," I said with an eye roll, holding Thalia back. "Behave."

Thalia lowered her fist, but the two continued their glare off. I sat back down sipping my tea and then my stomach turned. I sprinted up the stairs, running by a confused Percy and going into the bathroom. I started to throw up again.

"What did you do to her Percy?" Thalia says, her voice getting closer.

"I don't know whats wrong," Percy said with a sigh, already in the bathroom holding my hair.

When I was done throwing up Percy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Perce would you go make me something to eat?" I ask, washing out my mouth. He nods a little and then goes downstairs. I then gesture for Thalia to come into the bathroom and I shut the door.

"I think I. . . Might be," I pause, chewing on my lower lip.

"Pregnant?" She asked her eyes widening, and the corners of her mouth lifted a bit.

I nod. "I'm not sure though." I say and then sigh.

"I'll go get a test tomorrow," Thalia says.

(Earlier the next day.)

This was the longest five minutes I'd ever had to withstand. Thalia and I sat in the bathroom, our ADHD getting to us. My fingers tapped restlessly and Thalia was pacing back and forth. I'd taken five of the tests, to be more accurate. I glanced back at the tests, and four were positive the other negative. Thalia then squealed.

"Baby Percabeth!" She shouted, and I was happy Percy wasn't home at the moment.

"Please Thalia," I groaned thinking about everything that would have to be done. "New clothes, crib, bottles, clothes, toys, baby proofing, research. Thats not all of it, and I have to get it done in nine months.

"Annabeth you have several other people who are willing to help. Definetly count on Percy. He's going to go baby crazy once you tell him. You've also got his parents, Grover and me. Don't think you'll be doing this alone," Thalia says sternly, her brow furrowed.

"How do I tell Percy? How will he react?" I wonder aloud.

"SInce he's not much of a man he'll probably faint. Or he might just smile for ten hours. And just say it plain out," Thalia said with a shrug.

(About 8 hours later.)

Thalia and I heard a slam from downstairs, and I threw all the tests into the garbage. We both ran downstairs and saw Percy walk in with his papers bag on his shoulder. A few of the buttons on his shirt unbuttoned and his tie was loose. His shirt was still tucked loosely into his pants, and he kicked his dress shoes off.

"I've got tests and homework to grade," He murmured to himself. And then sets his bag down on the kitchen table. He walked over to me and kissed me lightly, he then looked up and faked a disgusted look. "Your still here?"

"Somebody had to keep your wife company," Thalia said rolling her eyes. She looked at me, her eyes boring into mine.

I turn my head and stick my tongue out at her. Percy chuckled and pulls me close.

"Feeling better?" He asks.

"Mostly yes," I say chewing on my lower lip. "Now I know what the cause of it was."

"Which is?"

I glance at Thalia who nods. I then look up into Percy's bright, sea green eyes. He stared down at me, his love and adoration clear, perfect and all throughout him. I hoped my eyes reflected what his were telling me.

"Percy," I paused, the corners of my mouth turning up slightly. "I'm. . .Pregnant."

His face stayed blank for some time, his seaweed brain processing what I had said. He then smiled, looking back down at me. "That's. . .Awesome," He then laughed and spun me around.


	2. Nothing From The Ordinary

**I am enjoying writing this story so far, and believe I might write a sequel when done with this one. This fanfic is going to be many, many chapters. My updates at times may be delayed because I have a lot of school work and such. Enjoy!**

**~Jen**

(About three months later. Percy's p.o.v.)

I was lying beside Annabeth on the bed, my head resting on her chest. Her fingers were playing with my hair, and I had her shirt lifted up over her baby bump. It wasn't very big but I'd already grown to love the baby inside. I ran my fingers lightly over her baby bump and smiled slightly.

"The baby's moving," Annabeth says, placing my hand where the baby was now resting. You could see a small bump where the baby was. My small smiled stretched into a full on grin.

Annabeth smiled softly, her eyes watching my every move. I sat up, now resting on my elbow. I looked at her and put my finger under her chin, bringing her soft lips to mine. I pulled back and looked at her my eyes soft.

"You are going to be the best mother this world has ever seen," I said with a smile, resting a hand on the bump once again.

"You're going to be better than me," She said tapping my nose lightly with her finger. "You already talk to the baby and am stuck to me whenever you aren't working. This baby is in love with you. I'm absolutely sure of it."

"It's inside of you though," I say resting my cheek lightly down onto her bump. I close my eyes, feeling her fingers rub my head.

It'd been a really stressful day at work, and I loved just lying with Annabeth after I got home.

"Alright time to eat," Annabeth said pushing me up, and I obeyed reluctantly. I rubbed my messy hair, making my way into the kitchen and pulling out ingredients for spaghetti. I put the pot of water on the stove waiting for it to boil, meanwhile making the sauce.

After I finished I made two plates and brought them out to the couch. I gave one to Annabeth and she ate slowly, her eyes mostly on the t.v. I tried to pay attention to what was playing on the _History Channel_ and I couldn't. My eyes wandered back to Annabeth's face. She looked at me, her food now gone and smiled a bit. She stood up, walking by me into the kitchen. My eyes followed her until her figure was no longer visible to my eyes. I resumed eating my food, watching the t.v. as best as I could. My face lit up a little when Annabeth walked in. I set my empty plate on the coffee table and Annabeth climbed into my lap. We heard a thudding noise upstairs, and Thalia came down, in sweat pants, a tank top and her hair wasn't spiked and it was ratty. Her electric blue eyes were still heavy with sleep, and she scratched her hair.

"Thalia it's 5 o' clock," Annabeth said with a laugh.

"I smell food, I get up," She murmured getting a plateful of spaghetti.

"How long are you staying?" Annabeth asks, her face amused.

"As long as you guys want me to. Artemis isn't strict about my break time unless there's a hunt," She said flopping on the couch next to us with a huge plate of spaghetti.

"In that case get out," I said with a teasing tone.

"I'll beat you up," she mumbled over her food.

Annabeth laughed and snuggled closer to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, lying back against the couch. Annabeth turned her attention back to the t.v. and Thalia to her food. Thalia finished and put her dishes in the sink, then made her way back up the stairs. I kissed Annabeth's cheek and she got up, going upstairs to shower. I followed behind her, but sat at the desk instead pulling out papers. I heard the shower start to run, and I rubbed my temples. I was stressed out between work, baby preparations, and Annabeth. Work and the baby stuff are just stressful and Annabeth has no control over her hormones, but I still don't enjoy the mood swings. I start to grade papers and I feel my eyes start to droop, heavy with sleep.

(Annabeth's p.o.v.)

I put my hair up into a towel, walking out in yoga pants and a tank top. I see Percy asleep at his desk, drooling on the papers he probably had been grading. I look at the clock, finding it's only 7:37 and I sigh, knowing how exhausted he must be. I put my hands on both of his shoulders and shake him.

"C'mon bedtime," I say pulling him up.

He groans a bit and I put him on the bed. He falls asleep almost instantly and I cover him up, even though he was still in his work clothes. I walked out to Thalia's room and saw her glued to the X-box. She had a headset on as she played _Call Of Duty: Black Ops II. _She was shouting at somebody on her headset and I laughed softly. I made my way downstairs, and looked around. I sighed and grabbed a box of stuff we had cleared from the baby's room. I put it outside in the hallway. I rub my eyes, and sit on the couch, turning the t.v. on. Tomorrow I have a doctor's appointment and I get to find out the gender of the baby. It's the weekend so Percy can go, and Thalia might too. I sigh again and throw my hair up into a bun. I soon fall asleep, lying back against the couch.


	3. The Gender of Our First Baby

**Hello loyal readers! I have gotten a new laptop and not so busy so I will be updating all of my stories. Now I am going to be creating a new story I have been thinking about for quite some time. It will be my first ever crossover and I'm rather excited! Anyway enough jibber jabber let's get to the story.**

**(Percy's P.O.V.)**

I wake up, and shield my eyes from the light of the bright morning sun. I untangle myself from the grey comforter and find myself still dressed in my work clothes. I rub my eyes and then stand, running my fingers through my rather greasy black hair. I walk into the bathroom and take a fast shower, eager for today. I was really hoping for a little girl, but I was happy either way. I wrapped a towel around my waist, my hair dripping from the shower, and the small droplets raced down my spine. I get dressed into jeans, and a tight fitting black t-shirt. I make my way downstairs, and find Annabeth asleep on the couch. I hear rustling in the kitchen, and walk in finding Thalia on the counter and searching through all of the cupboards. Food is flung all over the counter and floor and I groan, causing Thalia to turn, a devious glint in her eyes.

"Why must you destroy our home?" I ask starting to pick some of the food up.

"When I can't find coffee, I shall destroy whatever I must to find it," She said, continuing her path of destruction.

"Thalia! It's by the coffee pot," I say, pointing to it with a bewildered look on my face.

"Oh," She said jumping down. "I guess it must have slipped my mind."

I put the food away and then glare at Thalia. I walk back into the living room and kneel down in front of Annabeth, one of my hands resting on her shin. She jumps a bit, her eyes opening, her body tenses. She then realizes it's me and she calms down, stretching her arms up.

"Your hand is freezing Percy," She says her mouth opening in a yawn.

"I'm sorry. Why didn't you get in bed," I ask, my face now level with hers.

"I fell asleep watching TV."

I nod slightly, placing a small kiss on her nose. I then lean down to talk to the baby.

"Instead of putting you to bed, we'll have to put mommy to bed huh?"

Annabeth made an "Oof" noise and glared lightly at me.

"I think the baby likes your voice. Just kicked my bladder," She said, a hand resting on her stomach as she stood.

I chuckled lightly and grabbed her hands, pulling her towards me. I lean down so my forehead is pressed to hers, and she stands on her tip toes and presses her lips quickly to mine.

"Now let me go. I have to pee," She said hitting my chest lightly. "Because of your child."

"If I remember correctly, it's our child," I say with another chuckle, and let her go. I watch her go into the bathroom and then sit down on the couch, grabbing my shoes and putting them on. Annabeth walks back out, her hair brushed and up in a ponytail.

"Thalia!" She shouts. "Are you going?"

"Yes," She says and then runs up the stairs, hair spiked, eyeliner on and her normal clothes on, except she wore Converse instead of combat boots, and she marched out the door, practically bouncing with excitement.

Annabeth and I follow soon and I shove my hands into my pockets, leaning down to whisper in Annabeth's ear, "You'd think that she was the kid."

Thalia kept bouncing away and we finally go to the car. We drove to the hospital and then waited until we were called into the ultrasound room. I'd been in here before, but this appointment was special. This room scared me, because I was afraid that something could've happened to the baby, but I know that's impossible with Annabeth as the mother. My hand was laced with hers and I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. When Annabeth and the nurse were ready I took a seat by Annabeth and gripped one of her small soft hands. The nurse looked at me and smiled, and she then looked at Thalia who was standing in the corner sipping her coffee.

"Friend I'm guessing?" The nurse asked sitting down in her chair and typing in a few keys.

"_Best _friend actually," Thalia said making a face at the nurse's back.

"Don't mind her. She's a bit snappy since she wasn't able to sleep in until five in the afternoon," I say rolling my eyes at Thalia.

The nurse smiled a bit and looked at Annabeth, "I'm sure you know how this feels and what to expect by now. How far along are you?"

"23 weeks. I was supposed to come in earlier but we had something else to do," Annabeth said, her thumb rubbing the back of my hand.

"You're very small for 23 weeks," The nurse said with a small frown, "But some women don't start showing until later."

**(Annabeth's P.O.V.)**

I felt Percy's hand tense, and I knew that if anything happened to this baby, he wouldn't be okay. He'd be devastated, and would blame himself. I look at his wide sea-green eyes and he looks back at me, and I smile reassuringly although I was a bit worried myself. The nurse rubbed the cool gel onto my baby bump, and then the monitor came to life. Percy and I stared in awe, and Thalia soon joined us, her mouth opened slightly. The nurse smiled a bit and the image shifted a bit.

"His heart beat is very strong and healthy. He may be born a bit smaller than normal. Probably a little above five pounds, but otherwise for your first baby he'll be very healthy," the nurse said with a small smile.

"His?" Percy asked, all tension gone and his adorable lopsided grin plastered on his face.

"Yes. You seem to be having a baby boy."

I looked at Percy and smiled. He smiled back and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

**(About a half an hour later.)**

Percy was still grinning, eyes gleaming and hand still gripping mine. He was talking about the stuff he wanted to teach him, how his room could be beach themed and how he wanted one of those chest baby carrying things.

"Percy calm down. We still have some time to get everything," I say with a small laugh at his eagerness.

"I'm just so excited," He says hugging me, still grinning.

"Clearly," I say resting my head against his chest, closing my eyes.

Percy kissed my forehead and then pulled away from me, sitting the bed. He opened his arms again and I crawled into his lap, like I would all the time.

"Gods I love you so much Annabeth," He whispered, his lips resting just by my ear, "You have no idea how much."

"You have no idea how much I love you," I whisper back, a smile on my face.

"I'm so happy you're still small enough to fit in my lap Wise Girl," Percy said, completely ruining the moment.

"Are you saying you thought I was going to be fat?" I asked, my hormones becoming out of control.

His eyes widened, "That's not what I meant."

"It most certainly is, watch your word choice Jackson," I say, tearing myself away from him and marching into the bathroom, leaving a naturally confused seaweed brain on the bed. I showered and then put my hair up in a towel and wrapping a towel around myself. I walk back out, finding Percy still sitting on the bed.

I ignore him for affect and he watches me as I put my pajamas on, and brushed my hair out. I then turned looking at him, crossing my arms.

"Do you have anything to say," I ask, eyes narrow and menacing.

"Erm…I love you," He said, his face nervous and scared.

I smile and walk back over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He sighs, obviously relieved I was going to kill him. His hands went to my baby bump and he smiled looking up at me.

"I thought you were going to end me. I would never think you were fat. I find you too beautiful," He said lightly kissing my jaw.

"Nah, I want him to have a father," I say resting my hands over his. He smiles at this and kisses my shirt covered baby bump.


	4. Bouncing Baby Boy

**Alrighty, this is my second update this week, and I feel like this story is much better than the last I made. This one will feature the birth, since I'm extremely excited about writing about this new family. I'm glad those who have read this enjoy it so far, and I hope you continue to enjoy this,**

**(Percy's P.O.V.)**

I was being screamed at. Again. Annabeth had been going through a moody stage since she was 5 days overdue. Right now she was blaming me for making her fat, even though she hadn't gotten much bigger, and that after the baby was born she was going to kill me. I just sat at my desk, back turned as I graded papers. She was very animated when she yelled at me, and her words were very colorful. Thalia was standing in the doorway and made the mistake of snorting. Annabeth turned quickly, starting to yell at her. I sighed and then put the papers into my bag,

"You ungrateful bit…" Annabeth was yelling, but I cut her off.

"Annabeth. Enough," I said rubbing my tired eyes.

She turned on me, eyes dangerously narrowed, "Don't you dare Percy Jackson. You did this to me, and I swear to gods you will pay."

I motioned for Thalia to leave, and she shut the door, probably going back to play _MW3_. I stood up and grabbed Annabeth's arms, pulling her close to me. She pounded my chest a few times, and then gave up slumping against my chest. I sighed relieved she had calmed down.

"I'm sorry he hasn't come yet. You know I want him to, but you need to calm down. It's not our fault," I said giving her a kiss on her forehead for effect.

"I know. I'm sorry," She said and then burst into tears.

"Hey, hey," I say tilting her chin up. "Stop. It's alright," I say, rubbing small circles on her back. I give her a small peck on the lips, and then sigh. "How about we get some rest? You look exhausted and it's almost 11:00 p.m."

She nods slightly, and she pulled away from me, going to her side of the bed. I strip my shirt off, and change into pajama pants, and then crawl under the blankets. I am about to fall asleep when I feel Annabeth shifting besides me. I look over, eyes drooping. She's out from under the blankets and lying on her back, hands on her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I ask, now lying on my side so I'm facing her.

"Braxton Hick's contractions. I've been having them for a while now. They've been making it difficult to sleep," She says closing her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, my protectiveness showing.

"You had work, me and preparing to deal with. You didn't need another thing to worry about."

"Alright. Wake me up if you have another one," I say and then pass out, now lying on my stomach.

**(3 hours and 27 minutes later.)**

I felt a hand hit my chest. Hard.

"Percy," I heard Annabeth, hiss/groan.

"Hmmm, yeah?" I ask still half asleep.

"Get up, your son is coming," She said, with a small groan at the end of the sentence.

"Yeah, sure," I say, and then I realize what she had said. My eyes fly open. I quickly get up and throw some random clothes on. I help Annabeth up, and she's clutching her stomach.

"Thalia," I shout, extremely loud. "Baby's coming!"

I hear loud crashing, and some faint swearing. Thalia comes into the doorway, and is dressed in sweat pants and her world famous _Death To Barbie _t-shirt. Her hair wasn't spiked, and she wore no makeup. She helped Annabeth to the door, while I grabbed the overnight bag we has for both us and the baby. I grabbed my phone and keys and then ran to the door. We helped Annabeth to the car and then I raced to the hospital, calling everyone. Grover, Juniper, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, the Stolls, Katie and my mom and Paul could make it.

We finally reached the hospital, and our doctor and nurse take Annabeth to a room, and make her change into a hospital gown. Her face is pale, and sweat beads her brow.

"Gods get this thing out of me," She groans, getting set up on the bed.

"That thing is our son," I say with a small chuckle, grabbing her hand. She glares at me, and then groans, turning my hand a faint shade of purple, as she squeezes it. I feel her nails dig into my skin and I make a pained face.

"We have to wait until your dilated a few more centimeters, but then you'll be ready the push," The doctor says, writing something down on her clipboard. "Would you like an epidural?"

"No this is going to be," Annabeth says, and then another contraction strikes and she breathes heavily finishing her sentence, "A natural child birth."

"Alrighty. I'll be right back hun," She says and then leaves the room.

I look at Annabeth and push some hair behind her ear. She looks at me, and I was scared she was going to choke me out then and there.

"We are not having more kids, so get any funny ideas out of your head right now," She hissed, her eyes boring into mine.

I hold back a laugh, trying to keep my face serious, "Whatever you say Wise Girl."

She opened her mouth to say something, but instead cut the circulation off to my hand. The doctor came back in, and smiled at Annabeth.

"How are you doing Annabeth?"

"How do you think I'm doing you hag?" Annabeth groaned, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Oh I've been called worse believe me," The doctor said with a chuckle, "Only a bit longer and you'll be ready to push."

**(2 or so hours later.)**

"Annabeth screaming is not going to get this baby out," I said, looking into her furious eyes.

"You try pushing this thing out of you Perseus Jackson," She said, letting out another shriek.

I sighed a bit, and kissed her hand, that was cutting the circulation off to mine. The doctor looked up, with a satisfied look on her face.

"We can see the head, a few more big pushes and he'll be out," She said fixing the gloves on her hands.

"Okay," Annabeth breathed, and pushed when she was directed.

Soon a small cry could be heard, and Annabeth sighed, obviously relieved.

"Give us a moment to check all his vitals, and we'll be right back," The nurse said kindly.

I could feel my eyes watering a bit, as I caught a glimpse of our son. I leaned down and hugged Annabeth around her mid torso.

"I knew you could do it," I whispered, my lips brushing her ear, my cheek pressed against hers. I pulled back and then kissed her, long and sweetly.

I stared into her eyes, my love for her reflected back at me, and a smile played at the corners of her lips.

"We're a family now Seaweed Brain," She said, and then we heard the door open. I turned, and Annabeth looked at the door.

A small blue bundle was being held in the nurse's arms, and you could hear small gurgling noises.

"He's perfectly healthy, and weighs five pounds and 4 ounces," She said with a smile handing him to Annabeth.

Annabeth takes him, gently and touches her index finger to his small, soft face. His eyes are closed, and he yawns, showing his toothless mouth.

"I'm positive my heart just melted," Annabeth whispered.

"You and me both," I said, watching the two with a smile, "Oh I almost forgot," I say and then grab something from the diaper bag. I take his hat off gently and replace it with one that Grover got him. It's a small Rasta beanie and he grabs my finger as I go to pull my hand away.

"How about you get changed and cleaned up," I say looking at Annabeth, "I'll go introduce the new addition," I say and take him gently from Annabeth when she hands him to me.

I hold him gently against my chest and then walk out to the waiting room, seeing everyone get up when they see me. My mom runs over to me and covers her mouth, her eyes watering.

"My first grandchild," She said with a smile.

"And your last according to Annabeth," I said with a smile, and looked back down at my son.

"Oh she'll change her mind," She says, as the others come to join us, "His name?"

"Annabeth and I had trouble deciding…. But we named him after two people who gave their lives to save us. If it weren't for them this wouldn't be possible. His name is Lucas Charles Jackson."

Those who knew who they were smiled, and Thalia wiped her eyes, remembering her lost friends.

**(4 days later.)**

"Percy, where's the diaper bag?" Annabeth shouted looking around for it.

"In the closet under the shoe rack," I shouted back, changing a crying Luke, "Why are you being such a grumpy old man huh?" I ask looking at him as I pull out another diaper.

Luke stares up at me, his sea green eyes taking on that confused look mine get. I finish changing him and I pick him up, then go over to the dresser.

"What should we wear today huh bud?" I ask, giving him a kiss on the forehead. I rummage through the dresser drawers, and grab an onesie. I put that on him real quick, and then strap him into his carrier, pulling the shade down over him. I pick it up and then go out to find Annabeth, and when I find her she's lying on the floor in our bedroom, looking under the bed.

"What are you looking for?"

"My nursing blanket. I can't find it," She mumbles.

"Did you look in the diaper bag?"

"Of course I didn't," She grumbled to herself and then found it in the diaper bag, she then turned to look at me, "Where would I be without you?" She asked putting the diaper bag on her shoulder.

"Probably dead," I said with a smile, and pulled her close to me, giving her a kiss.

"Aren't you a charmer?"

"Why you love me," I say and then grab my sunglasses off the desk.

Annabeth kneeled down to look at our blonde little boy, "Are you ready to go to camp?" She asked taking on that weird voice girls get with babies. I never really understood it.

Luke had fallen asleep quickly, being a newborn that's almost what he was always doing, besides eating and crying. He was very vocal and unfortunately nocturnal, so he kept me up all night. I didn't let Annabeth get up since we had only arrived home a two days ago, and she was still a little weak.

She stood back up, and looked at me with a smile, "Are you ready to go back?"

"Hades yes," I say, lacing my fingers with hers and walking out the door to our car. We started to drive and Luke woke up and began to cry.

Annabeth turned in her seat and looked back at him, "What's wrong baby?"

She unbuckled him and pulled him up with her.

"Annabeth be careful," I say, worried about my driving skills the minute he was unbuckled.

"I am Percy," She said looping her nursing blanket around her neck, making a small cradle, and setting Luke into it.

Small suckling noise could be heard, and I leaned over, eyes still on the road, as if I were having a conversation with Luke.

"Save some for me buddy," I said, a grin on my face as I awaited Annabeth's reaction.

"Perseus Jackson," She said and slapped the back of my head with the arm that wasn't supporting Luke.

I leaned back over, still grinning.

"You are such a pervert," Annabeth said, shaking her head although she was fighting a smile.

"You still love me," I say and kiss her cheek.

When we finally arrive at camp Luke is back in his carrier, and Annabeth is shoving the blanket into the diaper bag. Annabeth hits me again as I make another joke and I laugh.

"I hope our son doesn't have your sense of humor," She grumbles, getting out of the car, diaper bag on her shoulder.

"It's not _that _bad," I say grabbing the carrier.

"Yes it is," She argues.

"No it's not."

"Still arguing I see," Grover says, from the ground as he sits against a tree pipes in his hand.

"Grover," I say and give Grover a bro hug after he stands.

"Good to see you again. Hello Luke," Grover said waving slightly at a sleeping Luke, "Where's Thalia?"

"Artemis called her for a small hunt," Annabeth said, and hugged Grover quickly.

"Anything interesting going on here?"

"Not really. Although the new demi-gods are excited to meet the famous Jackson couple," Grover said, leading them to the amphitheater where dinner was starting.

Chiron was at his table, making announcements as he usually did and then smiled when he saw us, "And as I conclude, I would like to welcome, demi-gods who despite all they've been through were able to start a 'normal' life," He said and then gestured towards us, and the crowd looked over.

"Uh…Hi?" I said, uncomfortable under all this pressure. Well I guess it couldn't be called pressure when you've held up the sky.

**(A few hours later.) **

I had finally gotten Luke to sleep, and I was at my desk, grading papers for class tomorrow. Annabeth was sitting in bed, reading some Greek book she got the other day. As I finished grading the last test, I changed into gym shorts, stripped my shirt off and lied down by Annabeth, above the blankets.

"You didn't mean the thing about no more kids right?" I asked, lightly kissing her bare shoulder.

"I don't want any more right now," She replied, putting her book down on her nightstand, and then she looked at me, eyes dark and beautiful.

"Neither do I, but I definitely don't want just one," I said, playing with one of her perfect blonde curls.

She gives me a quick kiss and, then puts her head down on the pillow. I crawl under the blankets, and soon fall asleep.

**So you like? Of course you don't. It's horrid. Disgraceful. Hades must have written this. Sorry Lord Hades, I worship you –bows.- But for real. So I'm unable to read House of Hades. I keep trying to force myself to but I'm just like…Nope. Anyway I will update again this week. R&R because it makes me happy!**


	5. Mommy Time!

**Hello, hello. I was going to update yesterday but I got distracted by Supernatural. I find it amazing that they were able to put so many hot guys in one show. IT DEFYS THE LAWS OF PHYSICS! Anyway enough with the fangirling and onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan? Do I look like a man? Do I have grey hair and two kids? I think not! RICK RIORDAN OWNS ALL!**

**(Annabeth's P.O.V.)**

Percy was at work, and I was sitting at his desk on my laptop, editing blueprints. I brushed some loose hair out of my face and edited one of the columns that looked uneven. The temple for Artemis was almost done, and I would soon be moving on to Hermes. I heard a cry rise over my own thoughts, and I stood walking to Luke's nursery. I picked him up, although he kept crying. I held him against my chest, his head on my shoulder, my right arm supporting him, as I grab a pumped bottle from the mini fridge we bought for his room, and I put it in the bottle warmer. I grab a burp rag, resting it on my shoulder and under his head.

"Shhh, Shhh," I whisper, rubbing his back and waiting for the bottle to warm, "You miss daddy, I know, but he had to work babe. He'll be back soon, but you get to spend time with mommy now."

The bottle is finally warm and I sit down in the rocking chair, now cradling him on the length of my arm, my hand supporting his head up. I tip the bottle down and his tiny hands grip the bottle as much as they can, as he starts to eat. I smile a bit and burp him once he's done. I carry him into the living room, sit on the couch, turn the TV on and put my knees up as I lie against the arm of the couch. I put Luke so he's lying against my knees, and he's facing me, and I make a face at him.

He lets out a noise that Percy and I had guessed was a giggle, but we weren't so sure. He was almost two months old, and he'd only gained a little bit of weight.

"You're just a tiny thing huh? Yes you are," I said tickling his sides gently, and his face became grumpy, "You look just like your father when you do that," I say and tap his nose lightly and his face becomes more grumpy. He did this more often than crying, and he was absolutely adorable when he did so. His tiny brow scrunched up, and his tiny nose wrinkles, his eyelashes shading his eyes.

I looked at the clock, seeing that Percy would be home soon.

"Are you ready for daddy to be home huh?"

His grumpy look went away and was replaced by a confused, blank look.

"You are so your father, Mister," I said giving him a kiss on the nose.

I got up, carrying Luke, and went to his room. I changed him into footie pajamas, with a onesie under it. They were both a bit big due to his small size. I bounced him up and down lightly, searching around the room for his pacifier. I finally found it and then walked back to the living room, putting Luke in his baby swing. I set him down onto the soft, furry fabric and then gave him his pacifier. He soon fell asleep and I sat down on the couch, flipping through the channels. I look up and see Percy walk in, his shaggy hair hanging in his face, his papers bag on his shoulder and tie loose around his neck. He turned, kicking the door shut and Luke started to cry.

"Good job Seaweed Brain," I grumbled and began to get up but Percy beat me to it.

He scooped Luke up and he automatically stopped crying, letting out his giggle noise.

"I don't know how you manage to do that," I said shaking my head.

Percy winked at me, "I've had to deal with a lot worse," He said and then looked at Luke, "Did you miss daddy? Did you like spending time with momma huh?"

Percy set Luke back down in his swing, giving back his pacifier. He walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss as he walked by.

"Oh you are oh so sly," I said with a small laugh.

I heard Percy's low chuckle, and rummaging through the fridge. I heard a knock on our door and I opened it, finding Jason, Piper and Thalia.

"Hey guys," I said with a smile, and invited them in.

"Where is the baby," Thalia said looking around, finally spotting him. She walked over and sat down in front of Luke, and he opened his eyes sleepily.

"Is it possible he got cuter?" Piper squealed kneeling besides Thalia.

Jason stood awkwardly at the door. Percy came out with a sandwich in his mouth.

"Hey Jason," Percy said and the fist pounded. Percy stood chatting with Jason while the two girls cooed over Luke.

Luke looked at them, his face twisting a bit.

"I'd back away girls. He's extremely shy and the waterworks are going to start soon," Percy said taking another huge bite of his sandwich.

"He knows me," Thalia said, obviously shocked.

"He doesn't see you every day like he does Annabeth and I."

"Then I'm going to move back in," She said grumpily, standing and sitting on the couch with Piper.

"Hades no," Percy said with a snort, as he finished his sandwich.

"Hades yes."

"See what I have to deal with?" I whispered to Piper and she giggled softly.

"What brings you guys here?" Percy asked.

"Luke and food," Thalia said and then skipped into the kitchen, and the fridge being rummaged through could be heard.

Luke began to cry again, and I walked over, beating Percy. I stuck my tongue out at him and then carried Luke to his room. I changed his diaper and took his pajamas off, feeling his warm forehead. I brought him back out, his cheek resting on my shoulder, his arms hanging at his sides. My arm was under his bum the other rubbing his bare back. Percy raised an eyebrow at me, walking over, he looked at Luke.

"What wrong with the little guy?" He asked his face scrunching into a frown.

"He's just a little warm. I've had him in footies and the swing all day, and I forgot to check how warm he had gotten," I said, "Don't worry about it. He's fine," I said, looking up at him.

"Alright," Percy said and rubbed his eyes, and I noticed the dark circles under his eyes for the first time.

"How much sleep have you been getting?" I asked, my hand going up to his cheek.

"I'm fine. I don't want you to be getting up all night," He said, smiling reassuringly.

"Tonight I _am _getting up. Every. Single. Time," I said sternly, glaring at him waiting for him to challenge me.

"Fine," He said, looking down at me, "You're so cute when you're bossy."

"I'm not supposed to be cute," I grumble and hear soft snoring from Luke, "Do you know how alike you two are?" I ask looking at Percy.

"Actually yes," Percy said a bit sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Your looks my….."

"Seaweed brainess?" I ask with a soft laugh.

"Exactly," He said giving me a quick kiss.

"And he looks just like you. Except his cute nose and curly blonde hair," I said, looking at Luke from my peripheral vision.

"He does have your adorable nose," He said kissing mine, and smiling, "I should probably go back to talk to Jason. He's awkward around kids apparently."

I laugh softly, and shake my head, walking over to the couch. I sit down next to Piper, since Thalia was still in the kitchen, ransacking us. Piper smiles.

"Would it be bad if I held him?' She asked, looking at me.

"Of course not. Just don't do anything too drastic. He's asleep so he should be good," I said handing him gently to her, and she took him, cradling him in her arms.

"He is so freaking gorgeous. He's going to be a cutie when he's older," Piper said, and then she looked at me. "How's Percy? He seems… worn out."

"He gets up all night, although I offer frequently," I say with a sigh looking at him, "He needs a breather."

"He obviously loves you both so much," Piper said with a smile, looking down at Luke.

"He is amazing," I said with a sigh, "I just wish he'd focus a little on himself sometime."

**(5 hours later 9:37)**

I had just settled Luke down and Percy, Thalia, Piper, Jason and I were squished on the couch watching _The Heat. _Thalia snorted her soda all over Percy, as she laughed and Percy wiped his face growling lowly at her.

"If only I could hurt you," He growled.

"I'd still kick your ass," She said making a face at him.

I stood up and pushed my way between the two, Percy now squished against the arm of the couch. I cuddled back into his chest, his arms wrapping around me, his hands lying on my stomach. He'd gotten used to that while I was pregnant, and he still did it. He buried his face in my hair, breathing deeply, his soft cool breath tickling the back of my neck. Thalia laughed through the entire movie, the others and I only laughing at certain parts. As the credits rolled onto the screen I turned to the others.

"If you want you guys can stay here. We only have Thalia's room but we can set up an air mattress."

"Sure," they all chirped simultaneously.

Percy and I got up, and dragged the air mattress and pump to Thalia's room. Thalia, Piper and Jason soon follow. We blew the mattress up and set them up with sheets, a thick blanket and some pillows.

"Now Thalia knows since she practically lives here, but it gets really cold here at night, since the landlord shuts the heat off for some odd reason. So if you get cold there are more blankets in Thalia's closet and thicker ones in ours so get one whenever, wherever," Percy said, "I'd put some socks on if I were you," He added.

Jason and Piper crawled under the blankets (After putting socks on) and cuddled close together, Jason hugging Piper from behind. Thalia turned her TV and X-box on, putting in a disc for season 1 of _The Walking Dead. _She crawled under her black comforter, and lied back against her headboard.

"Night," She said, as we left, turning the light off.

"Night," I said, and both Percy and I went to Luke's room. I put another blanket on him, and Luke made a few sleepy noises, lying on his back, both arms above his head. I tucked him in lightly and then turned looking at Percy.

"You Mister are going to sleep all night long. Not getting up _once _you hear me?" I said, glaring at him.

"Yes Ma'am," He said, lying a kiss on my lips.

"Don't even try to talk me out of it," I said and turned the baby monitor on, although we didn't really need one since Luke is loud. Percy and I got to our bedroom and I take the baby monitor from Percy's night stand and put it on my own, turning it up a louder. I put on flannel, plaid pajama pants and a grey t-shirt with the words "Wise Girl" scribed across the front. Percy strips his shirt off, putting on pajama pants, as usual. I crawl into bed and snuggle up under the covers, the coolness of them uncomfortable. I move my feet around a little, finding Percy's warm ones.

"You, are freezing," Percy whispered, wrapping his warm arms around me, pressing me to his warm chest. I put my cold hands together, resting them against his chest, my forehead pressed against his shoulder, my head on the bed. I soon drifted off, still wrapped in Percy's warm embrace.

**(2:52 a.m.)**

I heard a cry in my ear, and I lifted my cheek off the pillow. My messy, curly bedhead got in my face as I sat up. I felt Percy shift beside me and heard his snoring. I heard a door slam, guessing it was Thalia, and then I got up out of bed. I scratched my head and then walked to Luke's room. I walked to his crib, and picked him up with his two fluffy blankets. I held him against my chest, bouncing him lightly.

"What's wrong buddy? You don't need to be changed. Are you hungry?" I asked, pulling a bottle out and warming it up. I tipped the bottle down but he just cried louder, "Not hungry huh? Were you just lonely and unable to sleep? Hmm buddy?"

I turned hearing creaking, and saw Percy's frame in the doorway, his hand scratching his messy hair.

"Go to bed," I said threateningly.

"I can-."

"No. Bed. Now," I said pointing out the door.

He grumbled but walked back to our room. Luke continued crying loudly and I continued to bounce lightly.

"Lucas Charles. Cut your crap," I said sternly, looking down at him.

He looked back up at me, eyes teary and tear streaks on his face. I wiped his cheeks softly and kissed his forehead. I started humming and he calmed down a little.

"Are you ready to go back to bed? Yeah?"

I gently lied him down tucking him back in and I looked at him one last time before heading back to my room. I crawled back under the blankets, lying on my stomach hugging the pillow close to my face. I felt Percy's arm going around my waist. I glanced over and he was asleep, also lying on his stomach, his face towards me. He started to snore again and I laughed softly, before I fell asleep, exhausted from today, hoping I get a bit more sleep.


End file.
